sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Free Riders
Sonic Free Riders (ソニック フリーライダーズ Sonikku Furī Raidāzu?) is a 2010 racing video game developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. The game uses the Xbox 360 Kinect's motion sensor capability released and was released as a Kinect launch title on November 2010. The game was first announced on 14 June 2010 on E3 2010 at Microsoft's Conference. It is the third installment of the Sonic Riders series (following Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) and the seventh racing video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series overall. The game received mixed reviews from critics who praised its content, multiplayer options and graphics but was panned for its controls. Plot The plot starts with Dr. Eggman who hosts a second World Grand Prix. However in the announcement, he seems to disguise himself as King Doc, hiding himself from revealing his true identity. This time he pits four teams against one another, rather than two like in the previous EX World Grand Prix, to prove who is the best: *'Team Heroes:' Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *'Team Babylon:' Jet, Wave and Storm *'Team Girls:' Sally, Cream and Amy *'Team Dark:' Shadow, Rouge and E-10000B *'Team Vector:' Blaze, Silver and Vector *'Team Eggman:' Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman and E-10000G Each team wins the World Grand Prix as the player goes through the story of each team. In the end, King Doc announced that the competitors still have final races to run. Doctor Eggman decides to drop his disguise and reveals that he attempted to gather the racing data of all of the competitors using Team Dark's E-10000B and challenged them all to a race once again. The doctor loses, who is disappointed that the data he found didn't help him at the slightest. E-10000B breaks down, who is revealed to be Metal Sonic who actually collected the data of every racer and passed on fake info to the doctor. Metal Sonic challenges Sonic to a race, in which Sonic wins. In the end, Eggman runs off without rewarding the prize, however all the team characters agreed that they had fun. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic-Free-Riders-Sonic-Artwork.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic-Free-Riders-Tails-Artwork.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic-Free-Riders-Knuckles-Artwork.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic-Free-Riders-Jet-Artwork.png|Jet the Hawk Sonic-Free-Riders-Wave-Artwork.png|Wave the Swallow Sonic-Free-Riders-Storm-Artwork.png|Storm the Albatross Sonic-Free-Riders-Sally-Artwork.png|Princess Sally Acorn Sonic-Free-Riders-Cream-Artwork.png|Cream the Rabbit Sonic-Free-Riders-Amy-Artwork.png|Amy Rose Sonic-Free-Riders-Shadow-Artwork.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic-Free-Riders-Rouge-Artwork.png|Rouge the Bat Sonic-Free-Riders-Blaze-Artwork.png|Blaze the Cat Sonic-Free-Riders-Silver-Artwork.png|Silver the Hedgehog Sonic-Free-Riders-Vector-Artwork.png|Vector the Crocodile Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-10000B *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman *E-10000G Course *Dolphin Resort *Rocky Ridge *Frozen Forest *Metropolis Speedway *Magma Rift *Forgotten Tomb *Final Factory *Metal City Sounds Sonic Free Riders/Sound Editing/Voices Unused Voices Sonic Free Riders/Unused Voices Videos 'Unused Voice Sounds' Sonic Free Riders - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Knuckles The Echidna Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Jet The Hawk Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Wave The Swallow Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Storm The Albatross Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Princess Sally Acorn Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Cream The Rabbit Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Shadow The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Rouge The Bat Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Blaze The Cat Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Silver the Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Vector The Crocodile Unused Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Kate Higgins' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Wave the Swallow *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross *'Michael Yurchak' as Jet the Hawk *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat and Omochao *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Free Riders/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Riders Games